


[PODFIC] Deep Waters

by kerravon



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From author: "His power's running low, the arc reactor flickering. Cold, rancid sewer water is rushing into the fissure at his torn up shoulder, filling up the gaps, rising along his neck in frigid fingers. He's been like this before."</p><p>Tony Stark, his PTSD, and Steve Rogers dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deep Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269958) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



Podfic of an excellent H/C story.

Length: 44 minutes  
Size: 40 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic Deep Waters](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/hqu8jw)

Streaming:  


 

Story (text): [Deep Waters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/269958)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!


End file.
